Delicias Nocturnas
by Jealous Lollipop
Summary: Veinticinco historias ambientadas en esas horas preciosas que nos da la falta de sol.
1. Bruja

**Bienvenidos a otra dosis diferente de Delicias Nocturnas. Ignoro si habéis entrado desde este servidor o enlazados desde el foro, pero sentaos cómodos y leed.**

**Antes que nada, el rating y los personajes son indefinidos. No creo que escriba nada demasiado gráfico y hasta el momento tengo planeado escribir un poco de todo el mundo. Quien quiera leer entre líneas, adelante, que lo disfrute xD.**

**Otra cosita: Es el primer número, Bruja, pero no los voy a poner en orden... **

**Gracias a L Fangirl (gran shinigami del foro) por ayudarme con mi maldita plaga de comas :D**

--------------------------------------

Mello no cree en el destino. "El destino es algo para idiotas. El destino se lo forma uno mismo con sus propias decisiones, con sus propios actos".

Todavía recuerda años atrás las palabras exactas que le dirigió la vidente poco después de irse de Wammy's House. Había visitado a una bruja cuya dirección encontró en un papel húmedo pegado a una farola, arrugado y casi ilegible, una lluviosa tarde londinense. Fue a aquel domicilio por capricho, sólo para poder reírse después de las estupideces que una loca mujer pudiera decirle.

Mello se niega a pensar que todo está escrito de antemano, pero enmudeció en un solo segundo cuando, la mujer, de edad madura, le miró seria, consciente de que el chico no la creía, y le dijo "Morirás joven". Él pagó y salió de esa habitación que apestaba a incienso, casi como si un resorte hubiese saltado accionándole hacia el exterior. A alejarse de allí, del barrio, de Londres, de Inglaterra, de aquella bruja que por un momento le había helado la sangre.

Mucho después de ese recuerdo, aún nítido como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior, el joven aguarda al aire libre, aunque sin tiempo para pararse a rememorar como un anciano. Tiene trabajo que hacer: ha planeado un secuestro. No piensa ponerle las cosas fáciles a ese nuevo L, a ese farsante que le revuelve las tripas.

Si Matt estuviera allí con él, sentado sobre la hierba en ese descampado viendo las estrellas, a su lado, el rubio le robaría uno de sus cigarrillos, porque se siente intranquilo.

Mello no cree en el destino. "El destino es algo para idiotas. El destino se lo forma uno mismo con sus propias decisiones, con sus propios actos". Se niega a pensar que todo está escrito de antemano.

Pero tiene la certeza de que alguien le susurra palabras al oído. La Muerte le está llamando.

-----------------------------------------

**Espero que os haya gustado, y sin más que decir, nos leemos próximamente ;)**

**Cualquier queja o sugerencia, mandadme un review o un mp y contestaré. Lo prometo.**


	2. Mosquito

**Como dije, este Delicias Nocturnas no va a estar ordenado. Heme aquí con el tema número 20, Mosquito, que espero que disfrutéis. Viendo que el próximo va a ser Alcohol, nada menos que meteros entre medias uno en clave de humor, porque me temo que el siguiente es bastante trágico. Así que como va a haber un poquito de todo, creo que voy a ir alternando historias pesadas con ligeras.**

**Sin más demora, espero que no se os haga más corto de lo que es .**

----------------------------------

"_Los humanos son divertidos_", piensa amenamente Ryuk mientras observa dormir a Light. El muchacho está casi literalmente enredado en las sábanas de su cama. Hace calor y lleva media noche dando vueltas y vueltas, con la camiseta de tirantes del pijama arremangada casi por el pecho, arrugada como una pasa.

La ventana está abierta y la cortina se mueve hipnóticamente por una ligera –y nada refrescante- brisa, mientras los coches pasan muy de vez en cuando por la calle, a altas horas de la madrugada.

Y Ryuk sigue observando, carcajeándose en silencio, fijándose en especial en los ligeramente abultados circulitos rojos que comienzan a adornar la inmaculada piel del humano al que acompaña constantemente. Está deseando ver la cara que pone el estudiante cuando se mire al espejo.

----------------------------------

**Nos leemos en el siguiente ;). Y ya sabéis, cualquier cosa, un review/mp. **


	3. Alcohol

**Al final lo he subido. Es que no soy nada paciente xD. En este caso, el tercer capítulo es en realidad el número 7, pero bueno, cuando viene la musa no se admiten quejas...  
**

**Espero que os guste la historia, que he disfrutado escribiéndola (tengo una naturaleza un tanto sádica). No sé si decir que espero que la disfrutéis, porque alguien me puede llamar "mente enferma" ...**

**Bueno, vale: Que disfrutéis la historia :D**

**Gracias a L Fangirl por betearme :)**

----------------------------------

Vancouver. Quillish Wammy visitó el hospital. La salud no es la que era y los años pasaban factura. Se había caído por la tarde y parecía haber sufrido un pequeño percance en la muñeca.

De todas formas, no se sentía molesto por tener que ir allí. De hecho, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Había sido enviado para interesarse por el estado de un niño. Según el historial más reciente que tenían, habían asesinado a sus padres cuando contaba poco menos de cinco años y ahora, tres años después, acababan de masacrar a la familia que le había adoptado. Mala suerte, dirían algunos, aunque Quillish no estaba muy de acuerdo.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando miró por la ventana y preguntó en Información por la habitación que buscaba. Por supuesto, había dicho que era un pariente, y la enfermera ciertamente le creyó al verle el vendaje en la mano. Si no hubiera colado, habría esperado al cambio de turno del personal y habría mostrado una placa de policía falsa.

Habitación 256. Avanzó por el pasillo y tras un pequeño paseo, vaciló antes de abrir la puerta.

El padre murió primero de un tiro en la cabeza. La madre escondió al niño en el armario del hotel canadiense donde estaban alojados y murió apuñalada. El chico lo vio todo. Uno de los policías que llevaba el caso le adoptó junto con su esposa, ayudándole a seguir adelante. Durante tres años tuvo paz. La casa ardió. Hasta los cimientos. Los dos adultos murieron.

El anciano ignoraba si los asesinos de la primera vez fueron los de la segunda, de si mataron al matrimonio antes o después de prender fuego a la vivienda. Desconocía si a ellos también les vio morir. No estaba seguro si salió ileso del incendio o está completamente desfigurado por las llamas.

Reunió fuerzas y traspasó la puerta. Tenía quemaduras en la cabeza, apósitos empapados de yodo sobre la frente. "_Probablemente no vuelva a tener cejas_". Algo ardiendo debió golpearle, y había tenido mucha suerte de no haberse quedado ciego. La cara estaba adornada de moratones y arañazos, que parecía haberse hecho él, así como sus brazos. No sabía si tenía más heridas, estaba tapado con una sábana.

La habitación apestaba a alcohol médico y se preguntó si el aire ausente del chiquillo, todo piel y huesos, se debía al agobiante olor a limpio del alcohol médico.

Estaba bocarriba, tumbado cuan largo era –que parecía mayor por su delgadez- con las muñecas atadas a la cama con correas. "_Entonces los arañazos se los ha hecho él_", supuso. Un catéter le unía el brazo derecho a un gotero con calmantes. Tenía los ojos abiertos, perdidos en el techo. Como inertes. No se sobresaltó, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Quillish se acercó horrorizado por su estado y se sentó a su lado tras arrastrar una silla. Los documentos decían que el niño sufría de autismo, provocado por aquella temprana experiencia, y que había estado siguiendo un tratamiento. Pero no podía calcular el daño actual.

Suspiró, sin ánimos de volver a mirar a ese niño roto, se detuvo a observar su adolorida y maltrecha muñeca, e intentó moverla bajo el abultado vendaje, sin resultado. Guió sus ojos por los recovecos de la estancia. Una cama, una mesilla auxiliar, el gotero, un pequeño armario, una ventana… Las farolas de la calle ya se habían encendido.

"_Debí haber impedido que le adoptasen, debí haberlo alojado en el orfanato…_"

Se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho antes. De no haber llegado ahí tres años antes para llevarse al chico y poco a poco, sacarlo del agujero en el que lo habían hundido.

Sumido en sus pensamientos como estaba, no advirtió que llevaba un tiempo siendo examinado por unos ojos grandes y negros que se dirigían a él con muda curiosidad.

---------------------------------------

**Lo que tengáis que decir, review o mp. Pasad un buen día ! **


End file.
